the_standing_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonial Factions
Factions Within Colonial Estril Crown Loyalists The Crown Loyalists represent one of the two major political parties that have risen up in Colonial Estril following the Severing. Despite having no way to communicate with or reach the Old World, the Loyalists remain dedicated to the Estrilian crown and generally believe it to be only a matter of time before the more experienced wizards and scholars of their homeland unravel the mystery of what happened and reestablish contact with their colonies. They push for continued adherence to Estrilian laws, including a moritorium on further westward colonization and a hostile stance towards the Celine Islands. Though most Estrilians continue to identify as Loyalists, the passage of time is gradually eroding the faction's popular support, and even staunch Loyalists commonly voice criticism of the party's leaders and policies. Colonial Estril's governing body, the Colonial Parliament, meets in the ''de facto'' capital of New Harbor. Eight of the Parliament's twelve members identify as Loyalists, including Chairman Lawrence Fenton (the head of the body) and influential and wealthy Verdanian Augusta DeSille. General Hugh Rushmore, supreme commander of the Colonies' armed forces, is also nominally a Loyalist, though he is an intensely private individual and reluctant to share his personal views. Independence Movement Politically opposing the Crown Loyalists are the members of the Independence Movement, generally called the Independents. Though not promoting outright secession, the Independents believe that, until contact with the Old World is restored, the colonies must be able to efficiently and effectively govern themselves in order to face the challenges Corunda presents. To that end, they have proposed a variety of "temporary" governing solutions, from further expanding the power of the Parliament to electing a presiding governor invested with executive authority. Unable to settle on a single course of action, the Indepents are divided and fractious, united only by a common belief in the need to ''do something.'' Notable members of the Independence Movement include Member of Parliament Diana Warren of New Harbor, a firey and dramatic public speaker and shrewd politician; M.P. John Cartwright, a self-educated farmer and aspiring philosopher from Aveline, and Humphrey Dale, an extremely wealthy merchant whose shipping company controls most of the trade leaving Verdane's harbor. Children of Liberty First Bank of Colonial Estril Less concerned with political matters than economic stability, the board of the First Bank of Colonial Estril has been scrambling for the last decade to keep the colonies' paper currency afloat. Supposedly backed by its value in silver, the Estrilian Pound has been floating haphazardly since the Severing and the loss of contact to the Old World banks that backed the note. The First Bank has used flattery, bribery, coercion, and (according to rumor) less savory methods to keep the fragile lie that forms the economy's backbone alive, but their bag of tricks is beginning to run low. Fortunately, Lady Valeria Winters, Chairwoman of the Board, has recently come up with a plan for increasing the colonies' silver holdings. She just needs adventurous souls who are brave, competent, and mad enough to attempt it... Faithful Shepherds Factions Within the Celine Islands Servidores del Consejo El Partido de Oro Hijos de Hego Sociedad de los Exploradores =